


Snowed In

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason and Ryan get snowed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

Ryan sighed heavily. She looked out the window, not that you could see much. It was just snow.  
“I can’t believe we’re stuck here. On Christmas Eve too!” She wailed loudly. Mason winced at the loudness.  
“Ryan, I’m right here. I can hear you.” He snapped. As if he was enjoying being stuck here as well.  
“I’ve got all my gifts to wrap up and I was going to see my family tomorrow.” Ryan trailed off, looking down at her hands. She’d always spent Christmas with her family. Now she was going to spend it with an annoying and rude co-worker instead.  
“I’m not happy about this either. But we’ll just have to make the best of it. We’ve got some food, and drinks so that’s good.”  
“I have to admit, some food would be really good right now.” Ryan said, patting her stomach.  
“Fine. Let’s go and prepare some food.” 

In the kitchen, which was still very warm thankfully, Ryan and Mason set about preparing some kind of meal for themselves.  
“It looks like all we’ve really got is some mac n’ cheese, and some sausages. Oh and bread.”  
Mason looked crestfallen. “I guess we all ate more food than I thought. It’ll have to do.” So they worked on preparing what little food they had. Then Mason found a bottle of wine.

“Fancy a glass?” He asked. Ryan didn’t normally drink, but this was a stressful evening.  
“Sure. Why not?” She giggled. Six glasses later, she and Mason were laughing about their awful date stories.

“So, after that, I just got up and left.”  
“What, you didn’t say anything?”  
“What is there to say after that?” Ryan demanded. Mason giggled.  
“Nothing, I guess!”  
They both sighed. The food, while not much, had filled their stomachs and put them both in good moods. The wine also helped.  
“You know, we don’t really talk much.” Mason noted.  
“Well, you’re kind of a grouch.”  
“I’m a grouch?”  
Ryan nodded. “Me? I don’t think I’m that grouchy.”  
“Um, hello? Are you for real?” Ryan questioned.  
“I think I’m just very particular. Nothing wrong with that.”  
“Right. And how’s that working out for you?”  
“Fine.”  
“Uh-huh. How many second dates have you been on this year?”  
Mason looked down. “Alright. You may have a point.”  
Ryan felt a guilt spreading through her bones. “No, I don’t. You are just the way you are. People should accept that. It’s not like I’m going on loads of dates either. Guys find me too hyper.”  
“Really?”  
Ryan nodded once more. Then she sighed, remembering all the times she’d been told she was too hyper or annoying.  
“You’re not that bad. You’re passionate, that’s all.”  
“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

By now, Ryan and Mason were sitting so closely, she could feel his body heat. Then she rested her hand on Mason’s leg. Mason looked surprised, at how close Ryan was sitting.  
“Mason, I just want to say...” Ryan trailed off, as Mason kissed her neck. Then she lifted his head towards her and kissed his lips. She could taste the wine on his breath.  
“Merry Christmas, Ryan.” Mason said huskily.  
“Merry Christmas, Mason.” Ryan said, before kissing Mason’s smooth neck.


End file.
